


Fracture

by snarkymuch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Broken Bones, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, I make things up, Is this angst? I don't know, It's kinda whump, Medical Inaccuracies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymuch/pseuds/snarkymuch
Summary: Peter tags along with Steve on what should be a simple information-gathering mission. Hydra and an explosion later, Peter has a severely broken leg and is going into shock. Needing to get out of there, Steve sets the break and splints it, getting them to safety. Tony swoops in at the end to offer some comfort.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 21
Kudos: 186





	Fracture

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and decided to break his leg. Sorry not sorry.

Peter dragged himself along the snowy ground, his suit doing little to ward off the cold. The heater was still working, but it kept cutting in and out, along with his access to Karen. He didn’t know how much she’d been able to relay about his position, but he hoped she’d been able to connect Tony.

The mission had turned out to be more involved than they had initially thought. When Peter had begged Steve to let him tag along to the abandoned Hydra base, no one expected it to be more than a simple in and out. The first explosion when they had entered the building clued them in that it wasn’t going to be cut and dry. The base was still in use, though not heavily staffed.

Steve had tried to get Peter to turn back, but he hadn’t listened, helping to take down the men. At some point, they had become separated, and another explosion sent Peter crashing into a wall. He’d managed to drag himself out, but he knew his leg was badly broken. The bone hadn’t cut through the skin, but it was close.

He wasn’t sure if he was heading in the right direction. Without Karen, he was lost, so he just kept the burning base behind him and worked his way toward what he hoped was the jet.

The pain in his leg was getting worse by the second, and soon, he had to stop, rolling onto his back in the snow. The branches of the trees stretched out above him, rustling in the wind. He’d broken bones before, but this was bad, and he knew it. The pain became overwhelming, and his stomach rolled. He ripped his mask off and turned to the side, dry heaves racking his body. Black spots danced in his vision, and he wished he’d just pass out already. He didn’t know how much more he could take.

Despite the heater, he shivered, and he was sure that it wasn’t just from the cold. He clawed his way over to a tree and pushed himself up, leaning against the rough bark. It was the first chance he’d had to look at his leg in a while, and it wasn’t looking any better. The bone was pushing up where his shin was, the whole leg swollen around it. He tried to move his foot, but it sent fire through his leg. He clenched his jaw and breathed through his teeth, panting through the intense feeling. He didn’t know what he was going to do. If Steve didn’t find him soon, he was in trouble. His body would try to heal the break, but with the bone so offset, he wasn’t sure it could.

Leaning his head back against the tree, he slowed his breathing and let his eyes close. He couldn’t keep looking at his leg. It was only making the nausea worse. He tried to focus on anything other than the pain, but he couldn’t separate himself from it. It was just too much. He’d give anything for a moment’s reprieve.

The base was just a flickering spot in the distance, the flames bright in the dusky sky. He hoped Steve was okay, and that he’d made it out, found a way to call for help. Even if the Hydra agents were all dead, it was still a mess they’d need help cleaning up. He hoped Steve had made it to the jet and contacted the team.

He wasn’t feeling well at all, and he knew shock was setting in.

Just as he felt another wave of nausea came over him, he heard Steve’s voice in the distance. Peter tried to answer, but the pain made it hard to focus. After the third time that he heard his name, he responded back, voice rough at first but gaining strength with each attempt. Finally, he saw Steve approaching, his shield held on his arm as he jogged to Peter.

Peter’s lips thinned into a weak smile. “I’m really hoping help is on the way—not that you’re not super helpful—but I’ll be honest, I’m not doing so hot.”

Steve’s gaze raked over him as he set his shield down beside Peter, stopping on his leg, which looked swollen and misaligned. The man sucked in a breath, running a hand over his mouth. His gaze broke away from Peter’s injury to meet his eyes. Steve swallowed, his gaze flicking to Peter’s leg and back again. Clearly, thinking something over, and from his strained expression, Peter knew it wasn’t good.

“Cap?”

Steve frowned, moving to kneel beside his bad leg, his hand hovering over where the bone was nearly breaking through. “Pete, this isn’t good.”

Peter laughed, breathy and tired. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure it shouldn’t look like that.”

Steve was back to staring at the leg, his hand almost touching. “It’s severely broken.”

“But help is coming, right?”

The man glanced back at the burning building. “I made it to the jet and called in for backup, but we really need to get out here. They could have backup coming, too, and you’re in no condition to fight.”

“Wait, you think there might be more?”

Steve’s gaze dropped back to Peter’s leg. “We’re going to need to set this. With your healing factor—I’ve had bones break like this before. Leaving them isn’t something you want to do, trust me, especially if we need to move you.”

A wave of terror passed through Peter. Just breathing hurt his leg. He could feel every beat of his heart as it throbbed. With the adrenaline fading, there was no way he could handle moving it, let alone someone setting it. He grabbed at his thigh, wanting to hide the limb, fix it somehow, anything other than Steve pulling the bones back into place.

“No! There has to be another way, anything.”

Steve looked sad, resting his hand on Peter’s good leg. “I’ll go find something to splint it with. I can use the straps from my suit, but I need something to brace it.”

“Please, I’ll be fine. I’ll stay here. You can go. No one will find me.”

“I’m sorry, Pete. I wish there was another way, but we need to get moving. With any luck, you’ll pass out once I start.”

“That’s really not reassuring!” Peter tried to push himself to his feet, but only managed to jostle his leg, drawing a cry of pain from him. His heart hammered in his chest, and he panted as he tried to catch his breath.

A hand was on his shoulder and another on his chest, a comforting weight. Peter opened his eyes to see Steve knelt beside him.

“I know it hurts, and I know you’re scared, but you need to trust me. Do you trust me, Peter?”

Peter searched his face, seeing the determination and concern. He wasn’t Tony, but Peter did trust him. He nodded jerkily, pushing himself back against the tree.

“It really hurts.”

Steve’s expression softened. “I know it does, and you’re doing really well. Just take it a minute at a time, a second at a time, and we’ll be home before you know it.”

Peter caught his breath, nodding again. “Yeah, okay. A second at a time—I can do that.”

“Good, now I’m going to get some sticks for a splint, then we’re going to fix your leg, and I’ll carry you out of here.”

“I really don’t like this plan.”

Steve smiled, but it was strained. “I know. Honestly, I don’t like it that much either. Sit tight. I’ll be back soon.”

Steve disappeared in the woods behind Peter, but he didn’t go far. He could hear him breaking branches, and much too soon, he was back with some sticks, cut to the length of Peter’s lower leg. He set them down beside Peter and then pulled a few straps free from his suit and placed them with the sticks.

Peter’s stomach had dropped to somewhere near his feet, and his heart was skipping every other beat. He was ready to pass out just at the prospect. He wished he would, then he wouldn’t need to feel his bone moving in his leg when Steve began pulling.

He couldn’t help but notice Steve looked nervous, too, and it wasn’t doing much to reassure Peter. He trusted Steve, he did, but this wasn’t putting on a band-aid or putting in a few stitches. He really hoped Steve knew what he was doing and didn’t make it worse because Peter didn’t think he could take it.

“Okay, Pete,” Steve said, moving around to his bad leg and kneeling next to him. Peter tensed, wanting to pull away.

“I can’t do this.”

“Yes, you can.” Steve sounded so sure. Peter almost believed him.

“Are you sure you can’t just leave me or carry me out with it like this?”

Steve sighed. “I wish there was another way. It’s going to be an hour or more before the others get here, and it might only be minutes before more Hydra arrive. We need to move fast.”

“I don’t like this.”

Steve reached over and closed his hand around Peter’s fist. “I know I’m not Tony, and that we’re not really close, but I care about you. I don’t want to see you hurt, but we don’t have a choice here. We can’t keep delaying.”

Peter bit his lip, eyes watering. He was tired and cold and in so much pain, and in a minute, it was going to get so much worse, but he knew Steve was right. They didn’t have a choice. He gave Steve a short nod, not trusting his voice. Steve squeezed his hand one more time before pulling his leather glove off and passing it to Peter.

“What’s this for?”

“You’re gonna need something to bite down on.”

Peter swallowed. “Oh, right. That makes sense.”

“Put it between your teeth. I’m going to start.”

The leather tasted bitter against his tongue and grimaced, but he bit down, bracing himself for the pain. He wanted to close his eyes, but he couldn’t seem to tear his gaze away from his leg. Steve looked up at him, frowning.

“It’s better if you don’t look.”

Peter only blinked but kept his eyes on Steve. The man sighed, shaking his head before returning his attention to Peter's leg. Even though his first touches were feather-light, it burned like fire through his leg, and Peter cried out around the glove in his mouth.

“Sorry.” Steve gave him an apologetic smile. “Take a breath. We do this on the count of three,” Steve said, and Peter began to panic. “One—two.” And then Steve grabbed his leg, above and below the break, pulling in opposite directions. The pain flared so bright that it whited out his vision. He couldn’t breathe. He screamed around the glove. There was another yank and then blackness enveloped him, sweeping the pain away.

Unfortunately, he didn’t stay out long, all too soon he was coming back around, greeted by the throbbing of his leg. The glove was out of his mouth, but he could still taste it. He grimaced, blinking as he looked down at his leg. It was straighter, the lump was gone, but the swelling remained. Steve didn’t look up as he tightened one of the straps holding the sticks in place. It no longer felt like a hot poker was pressed to his leg, but it still hurt. He could count every beat of his heart in the throbbing.

Steve adjusted a few more straps and leaned back, his hands on his thighs. He glanced at Peter. “I’d ask how you’re feeling, but I think we both know the answer.”

“So, can we get out of here now?”

Steve pushed himself to his feet. “I’ll carry you. Then we can contact the team and get medical waiting. I can’t be sure I got the bone aligned right. You’re gonna need x-rays.”

Peter took a breath, grabbing his mask from the ground beside him. He pulled it on, just in case they ran into any Hydra agents.

“I’m ready when you are.”

Steve nodded and then bent down, sliding one hand under Peter’s back and the other under his knees. The movement caused a jolt of pain, but Peter breathed through it. One second at a time. He could do this. The heater was working again in his suit, but Peter still shivered. The HUD flickered, then Karen’s voice greeted him. It almost brought tears to Peter’s eyes.

“Karen, it’s really good to hear your voice again.”

“Hello, Peter. My scans show a fractured leg and multiple contusions. I think it would be wise to seek medical treatment as soon as possible.”

His leg jostled, making him gasp. “Yeah, about that. Any chance you’ve been able to reach Mr. Stark?”

“I have. After a reboot, I was able to relay your coordinates and injury status. Mr. Stark should be with you anytime.”

Peter turned his head and saw the jet, relief washing over him. “Thanks, Karen. Can you tell him I’m alright—that Steve’s taking good care of me?”

“Of course, Peter.”

They approached the jet, and Steve shifted Peter in his arms to access the security panel. A second later, the hatch opened, and Steve carried him inside. Peter shivered again. Steve laid him down across the seats and then went toward the back.

“I’m gonna get you a blanket.”

Peter pulled his mask free and tossed it on the floor. He had just shut his eyes when he heard it—the familiar sound of Iron Man’s repulsors. The relief was so intense that Peter choked back a sob, and tears began to well in his eyes. When he blinked, they fell, rolling down his temples and into his hair. Steve had been great, but he really missed Tony.

Peter heard Steve greet him, then hurried footsteps as Tony made his way to him. Peter lifted his chin, twisting, trying to see him, and when he did, it was like a soothing balm, some of the pain fading. Tony would make sure everything was okay. Peter knew he was safe.

“Kid.” Tony’s face was twisted with emotion as he took in the swelling of Peter’s leg.

Peter tried to smile. “You should have it seen it earlier if you think that’s bad.”

Tony frowned, hand hovering over it but not touching. He shook his head and turned to Peter, taking his hand. “You’re gonna be okay. We’ll get you out of here, and we’ll get that leg looked at. You’ll be fine.”

It sounded like he was trying to reassure himself just as much as he was Peter.

“Can I have some of the good drugs when we get there?”

Tony huffed a laugh. “Yeah, I think you earned them.”

Steve went into the cockpit and took them into the air. He called back over his shoulder. “I’ll get us home as quick as I can, but keep an eye on him, Tony. I think he’s in shock.”

Tony reached over and pressed his fingers to Peter’s neck, checking his pulse, then felt his forehead, brushing some of the stray hairs out of the way. He took the blanket that Steve had brought over and laid it out over him, careful of his leg.

“So, Karen said it was a pretty bad break. What happened?”

Peter blinked up at him, shrugging a shoulder. “Things went boom.”

“He refused to go back to the jet and got caught up in an explosion,” Steve supplied from the front. “He dragged himself nearly a hundred yards. The fracture was pretty severe. The bone was just shy of breaking through the skin.”

Tony seemed to pale at Steve’s explanation. He glanced at Peter’s leg. Probably noting that despite the swelling, it was now straight. He looked back at Peter. “This is my fault. I should have never agreed to let you go.”

“No, Mr. Stark, it was me. I wanted to go. I should have gone back and waited at the jet. I didn’t listen.”

“I still should have looked into it more before letting you tag along.”

“It’s not as bad as it looks, really. It’s almost as good as new already.”

Tony lifted a brow, sighing as he shook his head. “It’s definitely not good as new. Your leg is twice the size it should be.”

“I’ll be okay, though. I promise.”

Tony smiled, running his fingers through Peter’s hair. “I know you will because I won't accept anything less.”

The throbbing ache never left him on the plane ride, but he wasn’t scared. He’d taken it a second at a time and survived, and now Tony was there to make sure he made it the rest of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr](https://snarky-drabbles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
